


Decimation

by lary



Series: Precious [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have taken everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decimation

 

 

Wizards don't know the disease but muggles call it cancer. You would appreciate the irony, that you are my muggle disease, my cancer. You devour my soul and my body, relentlessly, unendingly, so that what once was pure is now infected and dark and soiled beyond recognition.

 

You have taken everything.

 

Love. One after another, you took lives of everybody who loved me. And for every moment I had loved them, they would pay with a longer moment of agony. Death and blackness and despair through which you made me yours.

 

Innocence. Piece by piece, with each death and each touch you stole it and revelled in displaying me the delicate dance you weaved. Every scream of agony from others was followed by my scream of pleasure. Murders and scent of blood preceded orgasms and taste of cum. Endlessly you would enact your intricate design until the mere green flash of Avada Kedavra made my cock harden in anticipation.

 

My body. For your pleasure, for mine, over and over again.

 

You will never settle for anything but all of me.

 

 


End file.
